gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-79F GM Land Combat Type
The RGM-79F Land Combat Type GM is a variation of the RGM-79 GM. It first appeared as a part of Kunio Okawara's Missing Mobile Suit Variations. Technology & Combat Characteristics Similar to the Principality of Zeon's versatile MS-06 Zaku II, the Earth Federation made many mission specific variants of the mass produced GM. Although its "cousin" the RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type was being deployed in Southeast Asia, the Land Combat Type GM was also made for ground combat. However, this version was given thicker upper body armor to withstand damage from large trees and buildings. The armor could also better withstand fire from a Zaku machinegun. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :The Vulcan cannons were 60mm Gatling Guns stored on the sides of the GM's head. Having the greatest rate of fire of all the GM's weapons these are primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles, or hit other fast moving targets. They also made good use as an anti-aircraft and anti-personnel weapons. The Vulcan cannons however had a hard time piercing heavy armor (Though they had shown the ability to do severe damage to Mobile Suit's if fired at point-blank range)and thus were not often used against larger, more heavily armored foes. Still the Vulcans were useful in preserving ammunition for the GM's more powerful weapons such as the Beam Spray Gun. ;*Beam Spray Gun :The Beam Spray Gun was essentially the Gundam's beam rifle in a smaller weaker form. The beam spray gun has a smaller focusing coil which results in a less powerful, and a more scattered shot. As a result of this the beam spray gun is less effective at long range, but is better at close range due to a more spread out shot, similar to a shotgun effect. While the beam spray gun is less powerful than the beam rifle, it has been shown to be able to penetrate the armor of a Rick Dom one of the most heavily armored mobile suits of the One Year War. ;*Beam Saber :The GM was the second MS of the One Year War that wielded a beam saber, unlike the Gundam it only stores one beam saber in its backpack unit. The beam saber use Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material. The particles for the beam saber are stored by E-cap in the hilt of the saber, which is recharged from the GM's reactor when the saber is returned to its socket. Once activated, beam saber do not rely on the mobile suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as decoys. The beam saber is most often used for close range combat or as an emergency weapon once all other ammunition has been depleted. ;*Rail Cannon :Instead of a Bazooka, the Land Combat Type GM mounts a Rail Cannon. It can tear through most armor, regardless how durable they are. While very powerful the Rail Cannon had a slow rate of fire and fairly little of ammunition. Most oftenly used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. ;*Shield :A shield mounted on the forearm, the shield is extremely small in comparison to other mobile suits of the era, because of it's small size the shield is extremely maneuverable and effective in close combat. History The Land Combat Type GM was mostly deployed in the heavily forested Eastern Europe region. It's development would later be the direct basis for the RGM-79F Desert GM (though the two units oddly share the same model number) and RGM-79FP GM Striker. Variants ;*RGM-79F Desert GM Gallery rgm-79f-beamspraygun.jpg|Beam Spray Gun rgm-79f-railcannon.jpg|Rail Cannon rgm-79f-shield.jpg|Shield Rgm-79f-land-gm-card.jpg|Land Combat Type GM armed w/ Railcannon - Gundam Chronicle Battline card References GMLandTypeWeb.jpg|RGM - 79 Land Combat Type GMLandTypeBnW.jpg|RGM - 79 Land Combat Type Info Page External Links *Land Combat Type GM on MAHQ ja:RGM-79F 陸戦用ジム